Dearly Beloved
by Kat Morning
Summary: Voldemort is gone, however, Harry faces a new danger: Ginny's heart.
1. Chapter 1

May it be said for the record I hate beginning stories. They never seem to turn out quite right. Ah well, on with the show.  
  
1 Dearly Beloved  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The faint lap of water on pebbled stone echoed softly through the night. Softly glittering fairy lights danced through the scattered groves of trees as the pair strolled between them. Ginny sighed, a rare feeling of contentment glowing within her.  
  
Six months, she realized idly. They had been dating for six months now and she couldn't recall being happier. Even Ron, after much persuasion and finally an ultimatum, had resigned himself to the relationship between his little sister and his friend.  
  
Ginny allowed her mind to wander freely over the last six months as her companion guided them both through the moonlit garden and down to the edge of the lake. Stopping, he turned and wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her comfortably to him.  
  
"Ginny," he spoke nervously, pulling a small object out of his robe pocket and opening it for her. Diamonds set in gold flashed in the light of the stars. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip in serious thought. She was happy, and comfortable with him, she reminded herself, a rare thing so soon after the end of a war. Finally she smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, Neville, I will marry you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Apparated onto the dock, enjoying the feeling of being home. Ron had offered to share a flat with him in London after they left Hogwarts almost two years ago and still thought Harry a bit daft for choosing CaerMyrddin, South Wales instead. Harry didn't mind, though. Ron had grown up with his family underfoot and understandably wanted some space. Harry, on the other hand, still enjoyed living in the rambling old castle with Sirius and the others.  
  
Harry stepped into the waiting skiff and stowed his small carryall between his feet. Once he settled the skiff glided away from the dock and carried him across to the mist-shrouded island in the center of the tarn.  
  
Once on dry land, Harry swung his carryall over his shoulder began the short trek up to the castle. Once inside, Harry dropped his carryall beside the door, trusting the house elves to look after it for him, and headed for his room. After three months of travel he was exhausted, homesick and hoped the others would understand if he took a shower before greeting them properly.  
  
He could hear the clink and scuffle of Grandfather puttering about in his laboratory, the sounds echoing up the long corridor from the Grotto. No similar sounds drifting down from Rowan's tower meant she was probably elsewhere in the castle or possibly in London working on something or other for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Remus would be in his study, reading, or tracking down some elusive creature in the forest while Sirius tinkered with his beloved motorbikes in the shed off the south wing. Morgaine, the other member of their little clan, would no doubt be buried up to her elbows in the flowerbeds.  
  
After a hot shower to wash away the worst of his aches and travel-stains, Harry pulled on a fresh set of bottle green robes and made his way back down to the kitchen for an early lunch. Unsurprisingly, Sirius appeared moments later as Harry and a pair of house elves explored the pantries.  
  
Sirius greeted his godson with a hearty slap on the back, knocking Harry's glasses a bit askew in the process. "Welcome home, Harry. How's Ron?"  
  
"He's fine." Harry responded, pouring himself a glass of chilled pumpkin juice and tearing into a sandwich. "Glad to be home, same as me. I think he was starting to really miss Hermione."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Then I take it things went well?"  
  
"As well as they ever do." Harry shrugged noncommittally. "Chasing down Death Eaters is never great fun. Where are Remus and the girls?"  
  
"In London." Sirius answered, leaning up against the counter and helping himself to an apple. "They decided to go shopping for the day. Moony went for a walk a few hours ago."  
  
Several owls swooped in through the open window, interrupting Harry and Sirius, and depositing mail: letters, newspapers, and a few small packages. "They always know where to find us, don't they?" Harry grinned, picking out and opening his few letters while Sirius picked up the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Neville's been promoted." Sirius commented, browsing through the headlines. "You'll have to ask Ron if he's proposed yet."  
  
"To Ron?" Harry choked on his sandwich. "Sirius, I don't think Ron plays for that team. And I'm sure Hermione won't allow it."  
  
Sirius threw an amused look at Harry. "Not to Ron, you prat, to Ginny." Sirius turned another page before continuing. "They've been dating for six months now and I think he's proposed once before. Didn't Ron tell you?" Sirius looked up at an odd strangled sound and saw Harry taking a deep breath, his face noticeably paler. Sirius frowned slightly at the change. "Is anything wrong Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head distractedly as he turned around and made his way towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk," Harry replied shortly before disappearing, leaving Sirius staring curiously after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yep, new story! Somewhat based on the universe of the Heir of Merlin, but I won't spoil anything. (  
  
Please leave a review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't get excited.  This isn't a new chapter, we merely found a few things that needed ironing out and then decided to combine the two chapters into one.  Thanks always for all the excellent reviews!

And we're totally, completely, utterly _unable to write anything short! Hold on to your Sugar Quills! This is another long one! This one is, however, designated to be romance driven, where as "the Heir of Merlin" is plot driven. There is a plot, (Surprised? Yeah, us too) but it's pretty basic._

Oh, in case you haven't noticed this is a dual-authored fic. The original plot bunny came from Kayla, Kat wrote the first chapter, and we'll collaborate from here on out. We will think up a suitable name for ourselves . . . eventually . . . but for now just enjoy the story!

Kat and Kayla

Rating: PG-13. This means if you're not older than 13 years old . . . skedaddle! Shoo! Go on, out wit' ye! :)

~*~*~*~

The moon was making its stately journey across the sky before Harry finally made his way back to the castle. Truthfully he didn't feel much better, but also knew that if he didn't return soon Sirius would hunt him down.

Harry opened the door silently and quickly stowed his broom in the closet before creeping up the stairs, careful not to make any noise.

"Nice of you to finally come home," Sirius' voice remarked from behind him. Harry started guiltily and spun to face his godfather. Sirius leaned casually against banister at the base of the marble stair, watching Harry intently.

"Sorry I took longer than I thought. I didn't want to worry anyone."

Sirius climbed the stairs towards where Harry stood and watched him carefully. "You not coming in until after midnight worries us plenty, Harry. What's wrong?"

"I just needed some time to myself." Harry shrugged off Sirius' concern and made his way up to his bedroom, knowing full well Sirius didn't believe him.

~*~

The night didn't pass peacefully for Harry. He tossed and turned relentlessly. Truly he felt slightly betrayed. He'd admired Ginny Weasley for almost four and a half years and Neville knew it! On the other hand, between defeating Voldemort and mopping up the last of the Death Eaters Harry hadn't allowed himself the luxury of settling down or even a steady girlfriend yet. He'd always told himself, and everyone else, his life was too unstable and dangerous.

Even after nearly nine years in the wizarding world, love was still a somewhat foreign emotion to Harry Potter. He'd avoided romantic entanglements even after the War because he'd decided to continue the fight as an Auror and, he realized, even the best Aurors don't always come home. Rather than abandoning a girlfriend or wife, Harry simply toasted his friends' happiness and kept himself carefully apart.

Harry wanted a normal life. He could admit that much to himself. But he didn't resent Neville! He didn't! Well, maybe a little.

He groaned into his pillow and wished for oblivion.

~*~

Oblivion ended at dawn as sunlight filtered through his drawn curtains and Harry dragged himself back into consciousness. Realizing there was nothing for it but to greet the insufferably cheerful morning, Harry grabbed his glasses and pulled on his robe over his boxers. He pointedly ignored his dressing mirror's well-meant advice and headed for the kitchen.

Harry arrived in the kitchen, greeted Morgaine distractedly, and waved off two of the castle house elves. He pulled down a box from the cabinet, poured the contents into a bowl and proceeded to drench his breakfast in milk.

Morgaine watched Harry for a moment as he rummaged for a spoon and finally spoke just before he dug into the bowl. "Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry looked up at her. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, I don't fancy puppy biscuits as a tasty breakfast, but if that's what you really want . . ."

Harry looked down at his bowl in surprise and sure enough, small brown pellets of dog biscuits floated in the milk. He looked up at his box of 'cereal' in surprise. On the front there was the picture of a black dog. The dog food had been a gift from Remus to Sirius, more a joke than anything. Sirius had cheerfully responded by giving Remus a squeaky rat chew toy.

"I had a long night." Harry rubbed his eyes slowly then he stood and went to the sink. "And it looks like it's going to be a long day." He dumped the mess down the drain and rinsed his bowl out.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Morgaine asked in concern. Harry usually had the appetite of, well, a nineteen-year-old boy! She sensed something was off.

Harry shook his head. "I'm really not that hungry," he answered before slipping out the kitchen door and into the morning sunlight.

~*~

Ginny unlocked the door with her wand and opened it, leading Neville inside.

"Mum and Dad are on the Continent visiting Percy," she apologized, lighting several candles with her wand and revelling slightly in the calm quiet of her home.

"I think I can manage to cook us something without burning it. It won't be as good as Mum's, but we'll make do."

Neville smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Whatever you feel like making. Just don't ask me to cook anything."

It seemed that Neville's failure at Potions extended to cooking as well. Anything that required the mixing of ingredients and an open flame terrified him.

"Why don't you sit down while I make lunch?" Ginny pushed him towards the couch.

Neville pulled her down on the couch with him. He sat her in his lap and faced her towards him. "I can think of something better to do."

Ginny giggled. "Neville I need to get to the kitchen. I don't want anything spoiling." She thought of the special foods that she ordered, sort of as a celebration for their engagement. If she didn't start preparing them soon they'd spoil. Not that she minded Neville kissing her. It was just that the food had cost quite a bit of money and she was a little light on Galleons at the moment.

Neville gave her one more kiss then released her. Ginny stood up, brushing a speck of imaginary dust off her robes, and smiled at him. She moved to return to the kitchen, stopping as a loud popping noise sounded outside.

The air seemed full of the faint swishing of cloaks. Hooded figures appeared, their faces shrouded by all-too-familiar black masks.

"Death Eaters? Here?" Ginny whispered, horrified, backing towards Neville. Even at the height of the War with Voldemort, Death Eaters had never attacked the Burrow.

Neville grimly drew his wand and moved in front of Ginny. He pushed her toward the fireplace. "Go! We need to get out of here!" 

"Where?" Ginny shouted, listening with horror as the doors and windows rattled under a sudden onslaught of curses. 

"We need an Auror!" Neville called back, pulling the pot of floo powder off the mantelpiece and shoving it into Ginny's hands. "Or a fortress!"

"CaerMyrddin!"  Ginny concluded.

~*~

Ginny and Neville stumbled out of the fireplace in the small boathouse on the shore of the lake surrounding CaerMyrddin.  The protective wards prevented arriving any closer, but just visible across the misty waters stood the dense forests of the island and hid the slender spires of the castle.  The emerald flames flared, heralding another arrival through the floo network, and Neville pulled Ginny out of the boathouse. Neville shoved Ginny into a nearby skiff.  He pulled out his wand and used it to sever the rope tying the skiff to the dock.

"Stay down," Neville instructed as he jumped in and tapped the side of the boat twice with his wand.  The boat sailed away from the dock.  Neville plastered himself against the bottom of the boat, making sure that he covered Ginny, giving her as much protection as possible.  They were silent as the skiff sped across the lake until Neville finally poked his head up cautiously and looked back at the far shore.  The black‑cloaked figures paced restlessly.  

"We made it Ginny."  He straightened up and looked at the shores of CaerMyrddin, only a few hundred feet away.  Neville leaned down slightly to help Ginny sit up.  He never saw the middle Death Eater raise its wand and take aim at the now clear target. 

"_Avada Kedavra_!"  The cold voice shouted from the far shoreline.  Green light covered Neville's body.  Ginny screamed as he slumped lifelessly towards her and flattened herself against the bottom of the skiff even as the Death Eaters hurled more curses through the air.  She didn't even dare move enough to slide Neville's cooling body off her own.  Finally the voices died away again and the skiff bumped against the pebbled shore of the island

Ginny pushed Neville's body away a bit, still too terrified to climb out of the skiff.  Tears poured down Ginny's face relentlessly until she finally allowed black oblivion to claim her mind.

~*~

Harry walked along the shoreline, stopping every few feet to pick up a rock and skip it across the surface of the lake.  Cotton candy clouds partially covered the setting sun, causing golden shadows to move over the water, ground and trees.  Harry watched the western sky and sighed.  He should probably be getting back.   It wouldn't do to have Sirius catch him coming home after midnight again.

He looked back to the beach once more.  

A skiff?

What was one of the skiffs doing away from the dock?  They weren't expecting any visitors that he knew of.  He walked towards it cautiously, wand in hand.  Harry looked into the boat and turned away just as quickly, his cheeks flushing hotly. Ginny and Neville were sleeping, peacefully unaware of their surroundings; a bit too peacefully for Harry's mind.  Especially given their entangled limbs.  It would be such a pity to wake them up . . . Who was he kidding?  No it wouldn't.  "I hate to disturb you two.  But we have plenty of beds to sleep in up at the castle.  I can promise they'll be more comfortable than the skiff."  Plus, he added silently, there would be the added benefit of Ginny and Neville being in separate rooms.  At least they would if he had any say in it.  He'd stick them both at different ends of the castle and lock them in their rooms if necessary.  "Harry?"  Ginny called weakly, trying to sit up.

Harry turned at the sound of panic in Ginny's voice.  Her eyes blinked up at him, echoing fear and terror.  "Time to get up Neville," Harry said as he reached down to shake Neville awake.

Harry pulled his hand back in shock.  He didn't need Ginny's crying and whispered words to let him know that Neville was dead.  Anyone who'd survived a war would recognize the cold clamminess of a corpse.  "What happened?"

"Death Eaters.  They f . . . f . . . foll . . . lowed us from the B . . . B . . . Burrow."

Harry swore quietly.  He reached down and pulled Neville's body from the skiff and then letting it drop onto the shore.  At any other time he would've taken more care with the body, but right now the only thing he could think of was Ginny.  He recognized the symptoms; she was in mental and physical shock and dangerously close to a breakdown. Blast it, where was Rowan when he needed her?

Harry lifted Ginny gently from the boat and cradled her in his arms.  She hid her head in his robes, muffling the sobs that racked her small frame.  "How long has it been?"  Harry didn't want to think about the Death Eaters still being around.  Ginny was in so much shock, that he wasn't sure he'd be able to defend them and keep Ginny from collapsing.  "Since lunch."  Seven or eight hours, Harry calculated.  She'd been in that boat for seven or eight hours with a dead body on top of her.  She needed a mediwizard, immediately!  And, perhaps even more, she needed comfort.

"You're safe now Ginny," Harry whispered, rocking her slowly and moving carefully to settle her more securely in his arms.  He doubted she could walk and he wasn't sure she'd let him conjure a stretcher for her.

Ginny looked up at him, glassy‑eyed and grateful for his understanding and nodded before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted for the second time that day.

~*~

Sirius watched the play of evening sunlight over the lake waters from the balcony of the master bedroom.  Sirius heard whisper of silk over marble flooring behind him as Rowan joined him.  "You never came down to dinner," she noted, handing him a cup of warm tea, well doctored with milk and honey.  Sirius smiled in thanks and kissed her good morning. Rowan pulled away after a moment and slipped behind him, reaching up to knead his shoulders.  "What's worrying you?  "Sirius moaned in pleasure and carefully set the teacup aside on the marble balcony before reaching up to still and capture his wife's hands.  "Rowan, love, stop."

Rowan laughed softly, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck.  "Are you sure?" she asked teasingly.  "You seem to be enjoying it."

"I am, Rowan, a bit too much.  I'd like to keep my mind for the next hour, if you don't mind."

"Rain check then," she agreed, stretching up to lightly kiss his neck.  Sirius growled softly and resisted the urge to simply sweep his beloved back into their bedroom and fulfil her offer.

"Minx," he accused.  Rowan laughed and twisted him so they faced each other and Sirius leaned against the balcony.  "So, what's wrong?"

Sirius sighed and pulled her closer.  Rowan just held him, lightly stroking his back, as he gathered his thoughts.  "Harry didn't come home until after midnight last night."

"Yes, I noticed," she nodded.  "And you're worried about him?"

Sirius sighed.  He hated seeing his godson in any kind of distress.

"There's nothing physically wrong with him," Rowan assured Sirius, snuggling closer into his chest.  "He let me check him over this morning.  I think he's just got a lot on him mind right now.  He'll work it out, Sirius.  And if he needs help, he'll ask."

Sirius kissed her hair.  "I know.  I just . . ."

"You love him," she smiled.  "And he knows that.  Try not to worry so much!"

"Stars, Rowan, you're wonderful," Sirius breathed, kissing her hair again, as most of his tension and worry drained away.  Even after five years of marriage and over twenty years of friendship, she still amazed him.  And occasionally shocked and scandalized him.

"Make it up to me later," she grinned up at him impishly before she stretched up slightly and drew him into a slow kiss.  Only Harry's shout pulled them out of their private world.

~*~

Rowan and Sirius raced out of their room to find Remus, Morgaine, and several house elves clustered around the tall form of Harry Potter, who still clutched a red‑haired Ginny Weasley in his arms.  Harry spotted his godparents and gave a shout of relief, almost lost in the cacophony of the house elves and the Lupin's attempting to find out what had happened.

"What in heaven's name is going on down there?" an authoritative voice thundered from the upper landing.  The pandemonium in the entrance hall stilled immediately as Merlin stalked down the sweeping staircase toward them, his pale blue eyes dissecting the scene before him.  "Much better," he nodded as he reached the bottom level.  "Now, Harry, what is wrong with Miss Weasley?"

"I'm not sure, Grandfather!"  Harry exclaimed.  "Ginny said she and Neville were attacked by Death Eaters at the Burrow this afternoon!"

"Did she say why, Harry?"  Remus asked calmly, wrapping a protective arm around his mate.  "Where's Neville?"

"Back at the skiff."  Harry choked, tears starting to prick at his brilliant green eyes. "He's dead.  I couldn't carry them both."

"All right, I'll handle things from here."  Rowan stepped forward and drew her wand to conjure a pair of stretchers.  Harry clutched Ginny closer, protectively, and Rowan raised an eyebrow at him.  "Put her on the stretcher, Harry.  I can't examine her if I can't see her."  Harry's lips thinned, and his chin developed a tilt Rowan remembered all too well. Rowan sighed.  He was going to be one of those patients.  "Harry, I'm really sorry about this.  _Petrificus Totalus_!"  

Harry stiffened, a shocked look on his face, and the conjured stretcher scuttled forward to catch his tree‑like fall.  Rowan caught Ginny up with a Levitation charm and settled the unconscious girl on the other stretcher.  The Mediwitch ignored Harry's baleful glares and waved her wand to catch the attention of the others in the room.  

"Remus, Sirius?  Go back and get Neville, please.  We'll contact his family later.  In fact . . . Morgaine?"  Rowan turned to her sister.  "Ron and Hermione.  They'll want to know what happened, and from the looks of Harry we'll need them both."  Morgaine nodded silently, still looking a bit shocked. Rowan smiled at her reassuringly before turning and scanning the room again.  "Where is Perry?"

"I is here, Miss."  A small voice squeaked from below them.  Rowan looked down at her house elf.  

"Perry, would you fix up a guest room for Ginny?  I'll put her in with Harry for the moment.  Just come get me when it's ready."

"Yes, Miss!"  Perry squeaked before scampering off on her errand.  

"Yes, Grandfather?" Rowan asked, turning icy eyes on her amused looking ancestor as the others summoned cloaks and scattered out the front doors.

"I find it amusing you still insist that you're not ready to lead this Clan, Granddaughter," Merlin commented.  "I'll contact the other Weasleys, shall I?  Or would you like help with your patients?"

"I'll manage," Rowan told him, then suddenly sagged slightly and looked at her Grandfather with slightly desperate, scared eyes.  "What's happening, Grandfather?  I thought this was finally over."  Merlin wrapped his arms around her briefly and placed a paternal kiss on the younger witch's forehead.

"I don't know, Rowan, but we'll weather it," he assured her.  "Go tend for the children.  I'll send Sirius to you when he returns."  Rowan hugged him back, thanking him silently for simply being there.

                                                                 ~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~

Rowan quickly guided both stretchers into Harry's room.  With a few swift flicks of her wand she lit several of the alabaster lamps, bathing the room in a warm glow and settled Ginny securely into Harry's bed.  Rowan rechecked the girl's pulse and breathing before muttering a few charms that would alert her to any change.  The best thing to do now would be to allow Ginny to wake naturally, then take things from there.  Rowan sighed in empathy; ruthlessly locking her resurging memories back in their mental box, and turned to Harry.

Harry looked up at her sulkily.  From the look in his eyes Rowan knew her godson wouldn't be very cooperative.  Well, she wasn't in much of a mood for childishness at the moment.  Harry landed heavily on the floor as Rowan abruptly removed spell and scrambled back to his feet, attempting to ignore the odd tingly aftermath.  He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again when he saw the look Rowan's face.  The older witch stood at least three inches shorter than any of the males in the household, but managed to effectively loom over them all in certain moods.  Right now she looked deadly as all fury.

"Ginny will be in shock, at_ best_, when she wakes up.  I have no idea how long it will last, but she'll be running an emotional gauntlet.  You, Harry, will go to my laboratory and set out the ingredients I will need to make for all the potions listed under "maternity" in my grimoire and brew a Calming Draught."  Harry blinked in surprise, wondering why he was being asked to prepare these things, but didn't ask as Rowan nailed him with a stern look that rivalled McGonagall's. "Do _NOT_ attempt to make the maternity ones.  I will handle it; just read all the directions _first_ and prepare the ingredients for me."

Harry nodded, still wondering at the strange list, slipped over to the bed and looked down at Ginny.  He reached down and brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen into her sleeping face.  "It's all right," he whispered.  "You're safe now."

Rowan watched the pair silently, a soft smile touching her lips.  "Harry," her voice broke the permeating stillness.  "We need to hurry."

~*~

Hermione moaned softly to herself.  The painful twinges that she'd tried to ignore since lunchtime had turned into a throbbing headache.  She'd come home at lunchtime and slipped into her most comfortable pair of robes.  It was also her most tattered pair, but only Crookshanks and Ron would see her in them.  Ouch, and maybe Rowan, Hermione thought as she collapsed onto the couch and began massaging her temples.  She seriously considered dragging herself over to the fireplace and asking if Rowan would make a house call.

The door slammed loudly and Ron entered the room, a smile on his face.  He paused when he saw Hermione's pained expression.  "What's wrong?"

"I have a headache."  Hermione stood and made her way towards the bedroom and away from her noisy husband.  "Any lummox would be able to see that."

"Unless that lummox happens to be married to you."  Ron caught up with Hermione and then lifted her into his arms.  "You should take it easy, Hermione.  What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Stop talking," Hermione ordered through gritted teeth.

Concern crossed Ron's face.  "Hermione, is this normal?  I mean you're only a few months along."

"Pregnancy is different for each woman.  Rowan says I'm doing fine," Hermione shrugged then winced as the movement initiated another twinge of pain.  "However, certain parts of me aren't."

Ron kissed her forehead lightly.  "I'll order some pickles for you tomorrow. "

Hermione didn't even bother to ask why he'd be buying her pickles.  Nothing Ron did since she'd told him about the baby, made much sense.  He wandered around in a daze with a smile on his face.  "Just put me down Ron, I want to go to bed."

A knock sounded loudly on the door.

Ron grinned down at Hermione, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  He slung her over his shoulder and went to answer the door.

Hermione pounded her arms against Ron's back.  "Put me down you git!"  

Ron steadied her with one hand and used the other to pull the door open, expecting to see Harry laughing at the antics of his best friends.  "Hey Harry, guess what . . ." Ron's announcement trailed off into confusion as he saw an anxious Morgaine Lupin standing in the doorway.  "Morgaine?"

Hermione went limp.  She pounded her head against Ron's shoulder, muttering curses under her breath.  Ron carefully put Hermione down and they moved aside so Morgaine could enter.

"Is something wrong?"  Hermione asked, noticing Morgaine's pale face.

~*~

Harry thought every candle and torch in the castle must be lit when he re-emerged from Rowan's laboratory after nearly an hour and made his way into the main hall.  Sirius and Remus stood near the stairs, talking quietly, but stopped when they noticed Harry's presence

"Where did you put the bod . . . I mean... Nevi . . . um . . . Have you seen Ginny?"  The words tumbled over each other.  With the first question, Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer.  The second question was pointless.  Rowan cam into the lab not five minutes ago and asked him to go sit with Ginny while she finished the more complicated potions.  Ginny's condition hadn't changed in the past five minutes. 

"We put Neville in the crypt.  The preservative spells in place will help.  He can stay there until we contact his family."  A small smile replaced the sad look on Sirius' face.  "Rowan let us peek in on Ginny, she seems to be doing fine, but Rowan shooed us out."

Harry nodded in sympathy.  "She made me prepare potion ingredients."

"Never cross Rowan when someone is ill."  Sirius smiled fondly.  "The day you were born, Rowan held Prongs at wand point to keep him out from underfoot.  I'm glad she didn't have to resort to the same measures with you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably.  Suddenly several things connected in his brain; Rowan's attitude, Sirius' comments, and the maternity potion ingredients he'd just prepared.  "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice slightly hurt with too many shocks for one day.

Sirius blinked in confusion.  "Tell you what?"

Harry looked at Sirius, relief sweeping through him.  Sirius and Rowan weren't keeping secrets from him.  He raised an eyebrow at Remus.  "Is it Morgaine then?"

"What about Morgaine?"

Harry rolled his eyes in frustration.  "Who's pregnant?  Rowan or Morgaine?"

Remus and Sirius looked at Harry dumbfounded.

"PREGNANT?" they shouted in unison.

"How do you know this?"  Remus asked, attempting to calm down, but looking very pleased.

"Rowan had me preparing ingredients for a maternity potion."  Harry smiled apologetically.  "I thought, maybe," He shrugged helplessly.

Sirius looked at Remus and grinned.  "Five galleons say it's Rowan, she's been acting a bit peevish lately."

Remus thought for a moment.  "Morgaine may have put on a few pounds."

"Morgaine would geld you if she heard that," Sirius shook his head.  "And it has to be Rowan, Moony.  Have you noticed her temper today?  Not to mention . . ."

"Sirius Black!" Rowan's voice interrupted them like a crash of tympani and she sounded absolutely scandalized.

Three guilty faces looked up at Rowan as she entered the main hall.  Sirius winced as he noticed the dangerous look in his mate's eyes, but then decided that he didn't care and crossed the hall in a bound of energy.  Sweeping his mate into his arms, he pulled her into a deep kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.  "And how is Padfoot Jr. this evening?"

Rowan lifted an eyebrow, smiling at his exuberance.  "We're not naming him Padfoot," she informed him crisply.  "And don't pick out the nursery colors quite yet.  I'm not pregnant."  She kissed him fondly.  "We can rectify that later, if you like."  She shook her head at Remus's triumphant look.  "Sorry, Moony, it's not Morgaine either."

A horrified look crossed Harry's face and he looked up in the direction of Ginny's room.

Rowan rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath about the stupidity of men and their willingness to jump to conclusions.  "Harry, I had you prepare those ingredients for one of our guests.  The baby's father has red hair, not its mother.  Why don't you go up and sit with Ginny while I finish the preparations down here?"

Harry nodded and beat a hasty retreat up the stairs.

~*~

Harry entered his bedroom where Ginny slept soundly.  Perry, the most personable of the castle house elves, puttered about nearby resetting a few of the charms on the room and keeping a watchful eye on Ginny.  Perry appeared at his elbow a few moments later with a tray of light snacks and tea.  Harry thanked the house elf and took up residence in deeply cushioned armchair near the bed to wait.

~*~

Rowan entered the room sometime later, followed closely by Ron and Hermione, and Perry.  The house-elf had been worried because the "young master" hadn't moved from the chair since he'd entered the room.

"Maybe you should go to bed Harry.  Ginny will still be here in the morning."  Hermione suggested gently.  Harry looked up in surprise.  

"I'm all right," he shrugged off her concern.  "Besides, Ginny's in my bed."

Rowan raised an amused eyebrow.  "Harry, this castle is slightly larger than Hogwarts.  I'm sure we can find you a spare room for one night.  Or we could move Ginny."  Determination flashed across his face and Rowan sighed.  "Right, fine, we won't move her."

"She should have at least one of us around when she wakes up," Ron commented, coming to Harry's rescue.  "Strange surroundings and all that."

"Harry, I'm not sure how Ginny would react to your presence.  It might be better if . . ."

A low groan, escaped Ginny's lips and everyone started.  Harry reached Ginny first and leaned over her anxiously.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open.  "Harry?"  She sat up and looked around the room.  "Oh, Neville."  The delayed shock suddenly seemed to hit her and she clutched both hands to her mouth.  She stumbled from the bed and tried to make her way to the bathroom.

"I is helping you, Miss!" Perry called as she magically lifted the washbasin from a bedside table and placed it directly in front of Ginny.  Ginny grabbed gratefully for the bowl.

Harry watched as Ginny retched violently.  The bile rose in his own throat as he thought of what she'd experienced that day.

Everyone waited until Ginny's gurgling was replaced by dry heaves. Rowan conjured a wet rag and quietly instructed Hermione to lead Ginny into the bathroom and help her clean up while Perry removed the bowl deftly while Harry and Ron watched on, ready to help if needed.

"Is she going to be all right?"  Ron asked, a bit pale at his sister's distress.  Rowan nodded reassuringly.

"She'll be fine.  Harry?  Why don't you go help Hermione with Ginny?"  Harry nodded and slipped into the bathroom.  Rowan waited until he was gone before turning back to Ron.  "Ron, I want you and Harry to run a check on the grounds and the boathouse in the morning."

"You should have Bill check all the wards and charms around here too," Ron told her.  "You don't think this was a random attack, do you?"

Rowan shook her head wearily.  "No, I don't."

~*~

Ginny sat on the cool tile of the spacious bathroom for several moments, allowing Hermione to kneel by her and rub her back gently.  

"Feeling any better?"

Ginny nodded, her eyes unfocusing slightly.  Hermione looked up as she heard the door whisper open to admit Harry.

"I think she's going into shock again.  You'd better leave."

"NO!"  Ginny cried sharply, her voice tainted with an edge of hysteria.  She looked up at Harry with frightened brown eyes.  "How can you protect me if you leave?  Are the Death Eaters gone?  You said that you'd keep me safe!"

"You were awake earlier?"  Harry felt shocked.  He didn't think she'd heard what he'd whispered to her at the shore.  Shaking off his surprise Harry knelt beside Ginny and gathered her into his arms.  "Don't worry, Ginny, they're gone.  Ron and I'll go over and look.  We'll find out why . . ."

Harry trailed off as Ginny tensed suddenly and began shaking and weeping.  "Neville!  Oh Harry!  Neville's gone!"

"Let's put her back in bed."  Hermione told Harry quietly, wiping tears of her own away. 

Harry knelt and gently picked the sobbing Ginny up before carrying her the few yards back to the canopied bed.   He tried to put her down, but Ginny clung to him even tighter, sobbing harder and holding to the only solid thing she perceived at the moment.  Harry looked at the other three helplessly.

"Why don't you sit down?"  Rowan pointed to a comfortable armchair. "She needs someone to comfort her.  Just let her cry for a bit."  Perry appeared again, this time holding a small bottle of purple potion and a goblet that Harry recognized immediately: a potion for dreamless sleep.  He had also been dosed with this potion after Voldemort's return in his fourth year.  Rowan smiled gently and handed him the goblet of potion.  "See that she drinks all of this, would you?"

Harry nodded and when Ginny and Harry were comfortably ensconced in the armchair, the others slipped quietly away.  Harry rubbed Ginny's back and murmured to her softly, coaxing her carefully to drain the goblet.  Almost immediately Ginny lapsed into a dreamless slumber, but didn't let go of Harry.  Harry smiled and carefully resettled her smaller form into a more comfortable position.  Before long, he too fell deeply asleep.

~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rowan rubbed her temples gingerly, attempting to forestall an imminent tension headache, and considered returning to her laboratory briefly for a headache potion. If she didn't get some rest soon, she would need it. 

The nearby clock struck eleven and she made a mental note to check on Ginny again soon. Harry was there, of course, - he refused to leave - and she'd set charms on Ginny that would alert her if there were any changes, but Rowan also checked up in person occasionally.

Hermione was asleep, comfortably settled in a soft bed with extra cushioning charms. Ron was asleep next to her. Grandfather was . . . somewhere. Harry was asleep with a horrible crick in his neck slated for morning. Rowan considered simply resettling the pair in Harry's bed to prevent that. A mischievous smile crept over her lips. The sheer embarrassment factor he'd experience in the morning would make it worth it.

She was fairly confident that Remus and Morgaine weren't asleep, but she didn't really care to dwell on that as Morgaine was her younger sister and Remus her close friend. Her older best friend. Rowan knew Remus was taking the death of his one-time student badly. She herself had taught Neville for three years! However, Rowan had found herself too busy to fully assimilate everything. Later she'd think, and later she'd need deal with loosing yet another loved one to Voldemort's poison.

Rowan winced as the dull ache in her head sharpened, but decided not to go brew another potion. Much as she loved potion making, she didn't relish the idea of leaning over a boiling cauldron any more that night. What she anticipated was the idea of snuggling into her bed and her husband's arms and ignoring the rest of the household and the day's hellish events for a few hours.

As thought summoned by the thought, Sirius appeared just behind his wife and pulled her into his arms. "Tired?" he queried softly. Rowan leaned back with a soft smile and nodded. "Coming to bed, then?"

She sighed and turned so she could resettle herself against his lean form with her arms wrapped loosely about his waist. "Not yet. I've still got a few things to do."

"Yeah, like come with me, take a hot bath, and crawl into bed for a few hours," he grinned, reaching down slightly to pull her into a promising kiss. 

"Feeling neglected, are we?" she teased after a few seconds of busy silence.

"Whenever you're out of the room," he agreed amiably. "So, what's it going to take to convince you to call it a night?"

"That smile you're wearing usually does the trick," she chuckled. "Help me square away Harry, would you?"

"Harry?" Sirius looked rather confused.

Rowan nodded against his chest, an unseen smile creeping across her lips. "I thought Harry would appreciate being moved into his bed."

"Wrapped around Ginny Weasley as he is?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked down at the witch in his arms. Rowan merely looked up and smiled innocently at him. Sirius fought back a laugh. Rowan was many things; innocent wasn't one of them. "Matchmaking, are we?"

Rowan smiled enigmatically.

~*~

Harry awoke slowly the next morning, languidly stretching in the filtered light. Luckily, he couldn't remember any of his dreams from the night before, but previous experiences had taught him that they wouldn't be pleasant. That was one of the downsides to being an Auror and The Boy Who Lived. Regular contact with Voldemort, Death Eaters, and dark magic made for excellent nightmare fodder.

He snuggled closer to the spot of warmth beside him trying to remember, in his half-awake state, when he had bought such a cuddly teddy bear. Harry opened his eyes and found his face nestled in a crown of red hair. 

Harry sat up abruptly. Red hair? He groaned when he realized that he and Ginny were in bed together. Luckily their clothes were still on, at least that was one thing he wouldn't have to explain to Ron. 

"Wait a minute." His unconscious screamed at him. "Since when are we having thoughts like THAT about Ginny."

Ginny stirred slightly. Harry tried to untangle himself, but his efforts only resulted in a protesting wordless mumble from Ginny as she cuddled herself against him, her arms thrown around his neck. 

"This is not good." Harry glanced at the clock on the bedside table. At least he had a few hours before anyone else would be stirring. That meant he could spend a few hours in bed, pray that she relaxed her vise-grip between now and then, and hurry and slip out before Ginny awakened.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry turned his head and glanced guiltily at Ron. 

Ron strode into the room, leaving the door ajar. He looked back at Harry speechless.

"Well, I . . . Um . . ." Harry shut his mouth when he realized nothing was coming out.

"You're lucky Mum and Dad aren't here."

Harry shook his head, picturing what trouble he'd be in if the rest of Ginny's family was here. Especially her five other overprotective brothers. If Percy had walked in on him...

"Ron, I swear nothing happened. I was sitting in the chair and Ginny fell asleep and I-"

"Harry, time for breakfast." Sirius appeared in the open doorway and Harry fell back against his pillow muttering darkly.

"What's next?" He demanded loudly of the ceiling. "Someone taking pictures."

Sirius grinned devilishly and Harry groaned. "Let me guess, you did that last night."

Sirius laughed and continued on to the breakfast room. Ron walked over to the bed and proffered Harry a hand. "Come on, mate, let's get something to eat and let the girls sleep."

"But Ginny . . . " Harry started in concern and Ron threw a look at his death-pale sister snuggled comfortably in a sea of green.

"Gin'll be fine," Ron assured him. "I doubt anything goes on in this house without Rowan knowing about it." As if on cue, a three-headed snake slithered into the room and coiled up the bedpost. Rune flicked its three tongues at Harry and nodded in greeting.

"We will watch over the youngling," it hissed softly, undulating up to Ginny's side.

"What's it saying?" Ron asked Harry curiously. Harry blinked.

"Rune says it'll look after Ginny for us. See?" Harry pointed to the runespoor, who had taken up an alert position amidst the sheets, each head pointing a different way. Nothing could enter or leave the room without Rune seeing.

Harry and Ron followed after Sirius. Harry paused to throw one last worried glance over his shoulder and saw Rune coiled comfortably in Ginny's lap. Two of its heads lay on the bed, seemingly asleep and relaxed, however, when Harry looked closely, he noticed the occasional flicker of a tongue or the shift of an eye. The middle head raised itself and nodded solemnly to Harry. Satisfied that Ginny would be well protected, Harry quickly followed after Ron.

Rowan was conspicuous in her absence at the breakfast table. A dark-haired wizard slumped over the table more than made up for her absence. He was trying to inhale a large cup of very strong coffee.

"Bad night at the Department Ger?" Sirius asked jovially.

"Don't ask," the older wizard grumbled. He stared Harry and Ron through red-rimmed eyes as they sat down, then went back to his unsuccessful attempts to drink coffee. The dark liquid dribbled down his chin and onto his robe.

Sirius rescued the coffee mug from Ger's hand and dipped his finger inside. He swore soundly as he burnt his finger on the hot liquid. Sirius put his finger in his mouth in an effort to cool it down. "Are you trying to scald yourself to death?"

Ger shook his head and stared back in incomprehension. "What?"

Sirius glanced at Harry and Ron. They were consuming their breakfast at a lightning-rate and not paying any attention to him or Ger. Sirius shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry to do this Ger, but we need you awake right now." Sirius pulled his wand from his robe and pointed it at the younger wizard murmuring a spell beneath his breath.

A silvery-purple mist shot from his wand and enfolded Ger. He took several deep breaths and raised himself from his slouched position. The black circles around his eyes began to diminish and his pinched expression was changed for a more relaxed look.

Ger ran his fingers absently through his dark hair. He looked up at Sirius thankfully, a weak smile on his face. A flicker of motion from the corner of his eye caused him to turn his head.

"Where are you going?"

Harry and Ron stood at the kitchen door clearly on their way out. They turned back to Ger and Sirius. "We're going to look around outside." Harry answered.

Ger glanced at Sirius and then back at Harry and shook his head. "I'm afraid that you'll need to stay inside today."

"What?!" Ron and Harry shouted in shocked disbelief.

"You'll have to trust me on this. The situation is too dangerous . . ."

"We've handled Death Eaters before!" Ron protested loudly. Harry stomped out of the kitchen with Ron following in his wake. 

The two outfitted themselves quickly and went to the front door.

"I don't think so!" Rowan's voice sounded from behind them. Harry and Ron turned carefully to see the dark-haired witch herself standing in the doorway, her white robes flaring about her like a tempestuous cloud, and her wand resting dangerously at her side. "Everyone is confined to the castle until further notice. You two," she nailed Harry and Ron with a severe look, "will not meddle for a change. Now get out of your cloaks and finish your breakfast."

Harry and Ron stared at Rowan like she'd grown an extra head. She rarely lost her temper, nor did she bother to order the others very often. However, at that moment, she was drawing on every iota of authority and command fifteen years of leading the Myfanwy Clan had molded into her. They trailed her into the kitchen dutifully shedding their outer layer of clothing.

"Grandfather, I need to speak with you," she addressed the eldest wizard at the table respectfully. Merlin immediately nodded and rose. He didn't look the slighted bit troubled by his granddaughter's uncharacteristic mood, and gently shooed his eldest grandchild out of the room for their conference. A small smile crept onto Rowan's face as she swept out again.

Harry and Ron sat down to plates of kippers and eggs and ate soundlessly. They tried to ignore the smirk on Sirius' face or the complete absence of expression on Ger's.

"I want both of you to promise me that you'll stay inside today."

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"Ger," Rowan reentered the kitchen. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She could feel her headache coming on again. "Just tell them. I really don't have patience for the games this morning."

Ger shook his head, then nodded it in agreement when Rowan gave him a stern look. "Neville and Ginny weren't the only ones attacked by Death Eaters last night. Several high profile wizards and witches were targeted as well. They were our supporters during the war. The most powerful, at least. Several died, including the Head of the Department."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Neither knew what the head of the Department of Mysteries did exactly. No wizard outside of the Department really knew. Being head a secretive government organization made for interesting speculation.

"Can we help?" Harry asked quietly.

"Just stay inside. We don't want to lose anyone else."

Harry and Ron nodded silently. They left the kitchen and headed back upstairs.

Rowan watched them leave and then looked at Ger. "You didn't tell them everything."

"Would they have believed me?"

"Probably not. We'll have to tell them eventually."

"I'll leave that up to you. I have a department to put back together."

~*~*~*~

Harry wandered aimlessly through the castle corridors. He wanted to visit Ginny, but Rowan had banned Harry from her (his!) room, stating that Ginny needed rest more than anything. Ron busied himself by taking up breakfast to Hermione and Ger and Sirius conveniently disappeared so Harry couldn't ask them any questions.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir." A house-elf squeaked impatiently. Harry roused himself from his daze and stared down at the elf.

"What is it?"

"You musts be opening the door, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Or else the man said he would blows it up."

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief. 

The house-elf tugged at the bottom of his robe. "Please come, Harry Potter. The spell can only be broken by one of the family members."

Harry pulled his robe from his wand and followed the house-elf cautiously. He came to the door and smiled when he heard the pounding and sound of several excited voices on the other side. He lowered his wand as he picked out several familiar ones.

"Stop that, Charlie. Someone will come eventually."

"They'd better, or my next set of clothing will include a pair of human-hide boots!"

"Stop pacing, Father. It's not dignified."

The pounding resumed.

"Would someone open this bloody door?"

Harry glanced at the house-elf. "Is there a new spell on it? "

The elf nodded. "Master Ger put one on this morning to keep out bad peoples. You musts open the door. It is keyed to you."

Harry stepped forward and placed his hand on the knob. The doorknob heated and glowed a molten red. After a moment, the heat disappeared and the door swung silently open.

The Weasley family was pushed inside by an unseen hand and the door shut firmly behind them.

"My bag!" Percy protested. He reached down to the doorknob, but a flash of lightning pushed him away. Percy fell to the ground in an undignified posture. He glared at the door accusingly not noticing the hem of his robe on fire. 

A bucket of water appeared in the air and tipped its contents onto Percy's face. "Oops," Bill said and directed the bucket to the bottom of Harry's robe.

Mrs. Weasley enfolded Harry in a hug. "How have you been dear? We were so worried about everything. Where's Ginny?"

"I'm fine. Ginny's up in . . ." Harry cut himself off abruptly.

"Ginny's where dear?"

"Upstairs sleeping," Harry finished. No need to tell them exactly _where_ she was sleeping.

Harry led the way up the stairs. Rowan had ordered him not to disturb Ginny, but he didn't think it extended to her family. ::Yeah right,:: his inner voice whispered at him. The Weasley's followed after him in a herd, with a lot of elbow jabbing and cries of protest.

Harry stopped outside his door. "You'll need to be quiet. She's sleeping. Maybe only a few visitors at a time."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Arthur and I will go first."

Harry opened his door and stepped aside so they could enter.

Mrs. Weasley's scream echoed through the castle. Harry rushed in and looked around the room. Ginny was gone.

~*~*~*~


End file.
